Strange Love
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: This is an AU story, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is an Au, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Love Is Strange A Thing

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Rick watched as Carol made sure she had everything as she glowered at him and it made him wince at her.<p>

She had never forgiven him for what had happened to Sophia.

She then handed him a watch.

"I don't regret what I did, they were dying." Carol stated firmly.

Rick lowered his eyes.

"Be careful." He said quietly.

Carol got into the estate car, they had loaded up with supplies for her, and she took on last look at the man that had both saved her and nearly killed her, what did she need him for? Rick had lost himself over and over again, he had lost sight of everything they had aimed to achieve, she just wished she could have said good bye to Daryl, but then if she knew anything of the man she had gotten to know so well he would talk Rick round, she would be found soon and then she would be brought back into the fold of her family, but this time she was going to speak up and tell people to get Rick off the council.

"First things first, somewhere safe not to far from here." She said out loud, just where? where the hell is safe now, dark would be coming in a couple of hours and she needed to be locked in, she drove for what seemed like forever when a small house on the outskirts of the town took her fancy, the bottom widows had been boarded up what she guessed would have been at the beginning of the outbreak, she swung the car into the driveway, making her way to the front door, "Right plan." She mumbled to herself.

"Get in, kill walkers, get out quickly, put supplies in and lock the door."

She nodded with assertiveness, and then stormed through the door, taking out all the walkers she could find she ran out to the car, grabbing everything, putting them into the kitchen, best move the car if it's seen outside the house someone may try come in and she was on her own.

Carol had been searching the house for a while and had found a storage room filled to the brim with supplies and smiled in victory.

That was when she saw the Governor.

Only he didn't look like the Governor.

He looked filthy.

She couldn't decide what to do, the dark was coming and everyone knew the walkers came out in droves in the dark. She made her final decision. "In here" she shouted from the side door. The man stood looking at her for a few seconds. "Well ya coming or what?" She asked. He made his way over to the door she moved her body slightly to the side so he could pass by her, she closed the door locking it and putting things against it to reinforce it, and you could never be to be safe.

"You hungry?" she asked the man stood in the small kitchen staring at her.

"Why you want to help me? Your one of them." He said suspicious.

"No, Governor, I am not. Rick forced me out, because I stepped up where he couldn't." she said bitterly, heading behind the island that split the kitchen from the living room "So are you hungry? I just made a quick stew out of these cans; you can have some if you like." She said as she dished up some of it into a bowl for him, and then left it on the breakfast bar, with a bottle of water. She watched as he made his way over to the food, he looked at the bowl then at her she sighed picking up her spoon, she took a mouthful out of his bowl and scooped it into her mouth, then she took a swig from the water bottle. "See no poison." She shrugged.

"Thank you." His voice was thick from lack of use, as he picked up the spoon and shovelled the food in like he hadn't eaten for months, then swallowed the water down, she dished up another bowl for him placing it down in front of him, he ate quickly like someone would take it away.

"I am going to wash up and then I will take first watch you look like you could do with some serious sleep." She walked out of the room hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake.

Phillip watched her go and decided to think about it before going into the bathroom to shower and get cleaned up.

He needed to kill Rick.

He despised the man.

"Pathetic man." He said disgusted as he washed up.

* * *

><p>He made his way back into the living area; he shifted uncomfortably when Carol wolf whistled. "Looking good over there." She smiled looking back out the window, he had a shave what was the big deal? He moved to stand next to her looking out the window.<p>

"You plan on staying here?" He asked curiously.

"Working shower, supplies in loads, open fire, yeah was thinking about It." she stated calmly.

"Ya shouldn't be here on ya own; a woman on their own is a victim in the making." He shrugged, before he could do anything her blade was against his throat.

"That a threat?" She asked coldly, he shook his head.

"No, a statement." He answered as he went to step away he realised she had a gun to his groin as well; he opened his eyes wide in surprise. "Well you ain't no little mouse are ya?"

"I'm no mouse and I need your help to get rid of someone." She stated coldly, making Phillip raise his eyebrows.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.

Carol smiled darkly.

"Rick Grimes and Maggie Greene."

Philip looked at her, she watched his eyes roam every inch of her, he was a powerful man he had proved that over and over, it was time someone helped to take care of her family, get rid of the weakest links, she told herself over and over it had nothing to do with revenge and that Daryl would understand when she went back to the prison.

He closed the distance between them easily. "Others may get harmed." He stated gauging her reaction. Carol thought for a moment, then shrugged the same shrug as Rick and Carl used.

"Fine, try not to kill my girls." she stated and walked off into the kitchen area, she missed the smirk from Philip, the gentle laugh, and the merciless way in his one good eye, he would kill who Carol wanted dead then he would kill them all.

* * *

><p>Daryl and the others had managed to get the medicine but it hadn't been enough, he had no idea how they were going to distribute the antibiotics.<p>

He sighed as they reached the prison.

He hoped Beth and Lili Ass Kicker were alright.

He couldn't stand the thought of losing the promise of a better life that Judith had brought with her when she was born; she was a present from Hershel's God, the thought made him move faster they only had a mile of so to go before they got back to the prison.

"Shit walkers!" he shouted as they pulled up at the gate, Michonne and Tyreese jumped out Daryl watching them making their way to the opening in the fence, he had warned Rick. Carl came down to open the gate while Rick, Tyreese and Michonne finish off the stragglers, Daryl jumped from the car grabbing the bags of medicine for Hershel, he turned to Bob.

"This ain' over but they need your arse in there, Hershel can' make them people better by himself." Bob nodded; Daryl intended to kick Bob's arse for putting all their lives on the line for a bottle of whisky, Dick. "Take these get in there now!" Daryl almost shouted at the younger man, "Everything ok?" He asked Rick, Rick nodded he looked more exhausted than normal.

"Yeah we will seal this make sure its safe." Daryl nodded promptly walking away, there was only one place he wanted to be right now, he walked in to the quiet building, made his way to the big strong door and lent against it.

"Beth how's Asskicker?" He called out.

"She's fine, I am too thanks for asking." Daryl smiled at her joke "did you get the medicine? Can we come out of here soon; I am going out of my mind."

"Yeah, I will talk to ya Daddy, find out how long. Anything you two need?" He asked concerned.

"Judy could do with more nappies, I could do with company." she sighed.

"I will get ya both." he said softly.

"Thank you." Beth said smiling at him as he went into one of the cells that had been turned into a nursery and picked up a box of nappies.

He went into Beth's cell and gave her the nappies as he watched her change Judith who was contently giggling at all of them.

She grabbed Daryl's thumb and sucked it greedily.

"Ass kicker ya don' wanna be sucking on that, you'll get germs and shit." he pulled it away and Judith's bottom lip started to tremble, he quickly replaced it with a chuckle.

"It's been hard on you two locked in here?" He asked Beth, she looked up to meet his eyes.

"Not as hard as the others, just a little lonely, when you live on top of each other, it's kinda weird not having anyone to talk to all day." She smiled picking Judith up. "There you go, you want a bottle and then its time for sleep and Uncle Daryl can give it to you."

She handed Judith over to Daryl and he settled her into the crook of his elbow, he teased her bottom lip with the bottle and Judith started to feed, he watched in fascination as she feed and then fell straight to sleep, what he wouldn't do for that feeling, he sat down on Beth's make shift bed and settled back onto the pillows, laying Judith on his chest, he closed his eyes lightly, he felt the bed shift as Beth climbed on too, both sat there silently watching Judith sleep, when Daryl came too, Beth was cooing over Judith in her cot, he felt his face beginning to burn, he stood.

"Got shit to be getting on with." he mumbled and ran for the door.

Beth watched him go feeling sad but smiled in amusement as she placed Judith against her skin and hugged her tightly as the toddler slept contently.

She loved Judith.

She was such a sweetie.

* * *

><p><strong>Review xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: This is an Au, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Carol and Phillip, stood outside the chemist, they hoped it hadn't been totally picked over.<p>

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

She nodded. "Go."

They ran in to the building, grabbing what they could find, making it fast around the shop and then back out again as discussed, as they came out of the Chemist, she noticed Phillip freeze then she spotted the two men, before she had a chance to draw her gun, she was knocked to the floor.

"Now that's no way to treat a woman is it?" A familiar voice said and, both turned around and spotted Martinez stood watching them with his hands on his hips. "Put them in the car."

They were all marched into the car when Phillip glanced at Martinez who started to drive down on the road in silence.

"Is this any way to treat your friend?" He asked sarcastically.

Martinez froze.

He froze.

"Friends, an unusual word coming from your mouth. May have accepted that, bastard who made me kill innocent people, just to keep my own arse secure." Martinez growled at him, Phillip rolled his eyes.  
>"Never heard you complaining when you had meds, food in your stomach and enough power to fuck anything that took your fancy." Phillip replied, Martinez turned to the man sat next to him in the passenger seat. "If he speaks again kill him." He said.<p>

They carried on driving Carol watched the interaction between the two men, perhaps this could be what they had been looking for, people to help them on their crusade, to rid the world of liars, cheats and people who wanted to be hero's but never made the grade at school, oh yes she may finally see the down fall of Rick Grimes, and his side kick Maggie.

They finally reached a camp with other people and got out of the car when Martinez looked at Phillip wearily.

"What do you want?" He asked quietly.

"To avenge my Penny and Carol's Sophia." Phillip stated solemnly.

Martinez looked intrigued when Carol spoke.

"Rick killed my daughter."

"Then he sent me away, for trying to take care of my new family, by killing two people who had flu bug that killed several of our people." she put her hand on her hip, "Him and that Maggie Greene made the decision without talking to the council, without speaking to my best friend Daryl, I want them dead, I want the prison and I want my girls back, he kept them!" She shouted enraged.

Martinez stood looking at the woman for a few minutes. "Well that is something for you and I to discuss on our own, Phillip here has somewhere he needs to be as soon as possible, but don't worry I won't have him hurt I just don't trust him right now." He offered his hand to Carol who took it and started walking away she turned and looked at Phillip, trying to tell him to hold in there, she would do whatever it took to get her own way.

They walked in silence for a while and Carol dabbed at her eyes as tears swam down her face and Martinez swallowed slightly.

"Rick killed your daughter?" He asked quietly.

Carol nodded tearfully.

"He destroyed my life, Daryl and Beth and...He killed Lori."

"Who's Lori?" Martinez asked confused.

"His wife, she thought he was dead had a fling with someone, but Rick never forgave her, he made sure she stayed in unsafe places when she was heavily pregnant, she was pregnant with Shane's baby." Carol said, knew she was missing out parts of the story but everyone lied in this day and age why the hell couldn't she?

"So I help ya with the Prison, what do we get out of it?" He looked at her slyly.

"You get a safe haven, you get to sit with me and be in charge." she crossed her arms over her chest

"And Phillip?" Martinez asked cautiously.

"He wants Rick dead too" she said simply.

"He wants them all dead, lady don't be naive." Martinez said. "He can manipulate people easily."

"I can hold my own." She shrugged. "And I will keep him in line."

Martinez regarded her for a minute before nodding silently and shook her hand as they went to see the others who were talking with Phillip.

"Let's plan this attack then." He said looking at Phillip.

He gave Carol an approving look.

She smirked.

* * *

><p>Daryl, helped Beth move all her's and Judy's things back into the cell block, things were settling down quickly, it had only been two days since they had brought back the medication, everyone was released from quarantine and routines were going back to normal. He had noticed Sasha making puppy dog eyes at Bob he still hadn't had time to talk to Rick about it all, so he was making his way to see him, "Rick!" he called Rick turned to face.<p>

"We have to talk Daryl." Was all he said quietly.

"What about?" Daryl asked as he walked to where he was but Beth could hear their conversation loud and clear.

"I kicked Carol out and Maggie agreed with me." He said but Daryl stood up looking pissed.

"Ya stupid prick!"

Beth couldn't believe what Rick had done.

Carol blamed him for Sophia's death.

"I had no choice, it was that or let Tyreese come back here and find out that she had killed Karen and David, my choices were limited, she left me with nothing else to keep her alive." He bent slightly at the waist trying to catch Daryl's eyes trying to make him understand.

"Ya could have waited, told me I would have thought of something; she was my friend she only wanted to help Rick." Daryl was stamping his feet, shouting.

"Tyreese would have killed her."

"Who would I have killed and why?" they both turned around to see Tyreese stood there.

"Fuck that's all we need." Rick said out loud.

"Rick kicked Carol out because she killed Karen and David in an act of mercy." Beth informed him and Tyresse took this in silently.

He looked at Rick coldly.

"You selfish fuck."

"Selfish?" Rick finally lost his temper. "I did what I considered best do you really think if Carol was stood here right now, that you would be able to say that to her face that she in the right to kill the woman you loved, when there was a chance for her to live?" He pushed his hands through his thick, greying hair. "What if it had been one of the kids, Carl, Judith, Lizzie?"

Tyreese stormed at him, Daryl threw himself inbetween them. "What has been done, is done, nothing can happen about it now." Tyreese went to step back.

"She will die out there." Tyreese said quietly.

"She will not die, she is strong." Daryl answered him. "She's resourceful, I will bring her back, but Rick is right this can' go unpunished, we can' have people thinking they can get away with anything they want especially murder."

"She's your friend." Beth said disgusted and before any of them knew what was happening she kicked all of them out looking angry.

She glared at Rick.

"You can go to hell, you selfish bastard!"

* * *

><p>Carol, Phillip and Martinez stood in the bushes looking at the prison. "Direct assaults has never worked well for you both in the past, perhaps cunning is the answer?" Carol put her hands on her hips looking at both the men. "You're biggest problem is that your typical men, men who like to play with big guns, small and silent has always worked for me."<p>

"Now because of your past record they will not expect to be hit at night, they will not expect to have Rick taken first, and if I know Rick, he won't have had the intelligence to change guard duty rota so tomorrow night Rick will be walking the perimeter around 2 AM. We go in through the fence, close it back up hide and then take him on his way round, we have Rick, and we have the prison."

Phillip and Martinez nodded at her in approval as Martinez pulled out night vision goggles and they watched the prison get ready for night.

Carol watched as Lizzie and Mika got ready to go inside.

She would protect them from Rick and Maggie.

* * *

><p>Daryl found himself standing outside Beth's cell door, the privacy curtain hanging down, when a voice made him jump. "I know you're out there, Daryl, why are you just standing there?" He ducked under the curtain and stood near the door watching the small woman getting Judith ready for bed, he followed her every move.<p>

"Jus' wanna know your ok?" He asked after a few minutes chewing on his thumb.

"I am angry Daryl, I am angry with Rick for depleting our numbers, for taking away one of our most important leaders, I am angry at Tyreese for taking the death of Karen so easily, I am angry with you for...for well for just being." tears of frustration fell from her eyes.

"I ain't one for comfortin' Beth, I ain't no good at that." he said quietly.

"Sometimes Daryl Dixon, you are too much of a man, sometimes I think you're like the tin man out of the wizard of oz, you don' have a heart."

"Carol was your friend and you just basically told Rick that it was ok for how he treated Carol like shit and that upsets me." Beth said glaring at him.

Daryl felt hurt run through him.

"Carol is my friend, Beth." He tried to speak but Beth shook her head.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"I will find her, I will bring her back." He could feel himself getting angry with Beth, and he hated it, he hated she was standing there in front of him telling him what Merle had shouted at him for yours, her final words broke him from his thoughts.

"Please leave Daryl, I always thought it was you, you were the man the one, but your no more of a man than Jimmy was at the end he proved himself, how's that working for you?" Daryl stormed from the cell, he slammed his way through the prison and out the front door, standing under the sky, and he lit a smoke. What the hell did she mean the one? What the hell was she thinking? He was confused and hurt and he wanted Carol, she always had a way to make his sorry ass understand things.

He sighed heavily and lit himself a cigarette as he looked at the dark sky in silence, he was hurt that Beth thought he didn't care about Carol and completely agreed with Rick.

He didn't though.

He wanted to prove that to her.

He lit another cigarette, tomorrow he would go out tell everyone he was hunting, he knew where Rick had left her, perhaps he could find her near there bring her back, then he would prove he wasn't no damned tinned man, fuck sake, why should he prove himself to anyone, like they care so much, he didn' understand why he gave a shit what she thought of him, but he knew he couldn't have her thinking bad of him, decision made Daryl went up into the guard tower, to sit the night out, he wasn't going back in there, to many emotions flying around and he didn't want a part of them.

Unaware that the night would become hell.

* * *

><p>Beth had woken up during the night feeding Judith when she heard a loud explosion and hurried out of her cell along with the others.<p>

"What the hell?!" Maggie yelled out.

Beth went on overdrive, she grabbed the bag she had ready for Judith, placing the small child in her car seat and running to meet the small group of scared looking children, she grabbed at Lizzie, shoving Judith in her hand and the bag over her shoulder, Maggie threw a rifle into Beth's hands.

"Get them to the bus Beth." Was all she said as she made her way outside.

"You heard her Lizzie, you are the oldest I want you all heading for the bus, no fuss no arguments." Beth turned on her heel to follow Maggie, not knowing Lizzie had her own ideas about their plan, she wasn't going to hide like a little girl she was going to stay and fight with her family, Carol had told her to stay strong.

* * *

><p>Daryl watched in shock as the Governor tore down the fences and that was when he saw Rick on his knees with a bloody wound to the head.<p>

"This is the man who killed an innocent little girl!"

The Governor bellowed. "I have come to save you all from this tyrant, this man only tried to save his own neck when biters attacked and killed one of your young children, a small girl, twelve years old." he held Ricks head by the hair. Daryl came down to face the Governor, he looked at the small group gathered around him, noticing Beth was there, he frowned a little he didn't like that she was in direct danger, why wasn't she getting on the bus?

"Rick has never killed a child, he wouldn't do shit like that." Daryl spoke firmly.

"Don't believe me hey Dixon, and then ask the person who told me all about it." The Governor stepped aside to reveal Carol stood behind him her head held high.

"He left Sophia out there, with walkers; he didn't even try and find her." She crossed her arms "he sent me away, took my girls away, took my family away, Daryl he took you away." She looked at him

"You did that yourself, you killed two people, two breathing people Carol, Sophia died, he shot her when she was a walker, and he put her out of her misery, sound familiar?" He asked her trying to hide his shock that his friend had teamed up with a complete arsehole.

"If you listen to me, they were going to die; I couldn't lose anymore children because of Rick not being able to do it." Carol said firmly as she glared at him.

They all then looked at Rick.

"MURDERER!" One of the Woodbury people cried at Rick in disgust.

"Monster!"

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me, Carol; we looked for her for days, weeks." He said trying to get through to her, trying to straighten her way of thinking.

"No, Daryl, you did, Shane, Rick all the others, they gave up." She shrugged, Daryl knew he had lost his friend the person stood in front of him, standing shoulder to shoulder with the Governor, wasn't her anymore.

"He is going to die, I am going to take my children, and Phillip and I will find somewhere safe for us all, somewhere we can all be together again." he looked down at the floor and mumbled. "Positions, and Beth, find Judith make sure she is safe. Get her where I can find ya both if the shit hits the fan."

Beth nodded walking backwards towards the bus. He could hear the Woodbury lot siding with the Governor; he knew this was going to end badly.

Before Daryl knew what was happening, the tank had crashed through the prison fences, breaking them in half, he watched as Lizzie and Mika ran to Carol and kicked Rick towards the Governor.

"He's all yours." She said before stabbing Rick in the neck fatally.

Rick gurgled out blood.

He heard Carl's cry then all hell broke loose, guns were firing around him, he looked round franticly, he aimed at the Governor but missed, he had to keep everyone together, he couldn't think about what Carol had done not now, he heard Glenn shout loud then turned to look, Maggie was on the floor with a bullet hole in her head, he turned back to the oncoming troupes, and saw Carol stood there gun still pointed, she had killed Maggie, she had shot her down, someone she had called a friend, someone who had shared hours with her, they all had to die.

Carol shot her again before glancing at him and smiled dangerously before jumping into a car with Lizzie and Mika and drove off.

He then saw Hershel go down.

He heard Beth screaming.

"DADDY!"

Daryl ran to Beth's side. "We gotta go Beth, we gotta go now!" He grabbed the handle of Judith's carrier and pulled Beth with him, he knew one of the car's was round the back all he had to do was get them there then they would run, not to any of the safe houses though, he would take her somewhere Carol didn't know, and hope, hope he would find the others, hope he could keep them together and safe hope more survived.

Daryl felt Beth grip his hand tightly as they ran with Judith to the truck and Daryl got his bike in the back of the truck before getting into the car and Beth got in the other side while Judith was in the back snuffling.

Daryl pressed on the gas and drove off as they walkers tearing at Glenn and Maggie on the ground and Carl lying lifelessly on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: This is an AU story,a s of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with wytchbiker. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

**Authors Note: We are so sorry for the delay, we've had a lot of family problems but we hope you enjoy this chapter xx.**

**Love Carrie and Jess.**

Strange Love

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"Carol?" The little girl sat beside her in the car. "Where are we going?"<p>

"Oh we have a beautiful new house, Sophia, we will be happy there, we can start again, make a life, and now your father is no longer around." Lizzie raised an eyebrow at Carol, frowning a little.

"Carol my name ain't Sophia." she said quietly.

"Oh yes I know that, sorry did I say Sophia? Lizzie, my little Lizzie." She smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Why didn't ya just ask them to have us back, they couldn't have stopped you." Lizzie asked her

"Lizzie there are something's that you don't need to worry about, I have got you some new clothes, and they are perfect for you both." She looked in the mirror and smiled at Mika. Mika looked at Lizzie nervously, she still held the gun she had picked up in the prison, her hand shaking, and tears ran down her little pale face.

"Are you ok?" Carol asked her.

"They are all dead, you killed them all. What happened to baby Judith? She didn't need to die Lizzie!" The little girl started to sob.

"Mika, Judith is ok; I saw Daryl and Beth get her away from the prison." Lizzie told her and she nodded weakly.

They watched the scenery go by.

* * *

><p>Daryl drove quietly for a long time, Beth sat next to him sniffling into Judith's hair, he had no idea what to say to her, she had just seen her entire family slaughtered like cattle, their family, Rick dead and Daryl never got to say sorry to his best friend, their last words had been harsh and Daryl was regretting that now.<p>

Beth sobbed into Judith's hair heavily and Daryl suddenly pulled over before breaking down along with her as he jumped out of the car and kicked a rock.

"DAMN YOU CAROL!"

He was angry, he was sad, he was heart broken and he was confused, what the hell was he supposed to do with a baby and a young woman, hell he barely knew this woman, they had to find shelter for the night then he could think then he could plan, perhaps head off to somewhere warmer, go south for the on coming winter, he wasn't sure, he would have to talk to her, first find somewhere safe for tonight.

He got back in the car as they started to drive in silence when Beth spoke timidly.

"Where are we going?"

"Need to find somewhere safe for the night to hole up for the night." He stated. "Wanna pick a road?"

Beth pointed to a small side road. "Looks like a farm track." She said and he nodded and pulled down the she had pointed to; he hoped there would be something down there.

They soon found a farm painfully similar to Hershel's farm and they got out as they looked around and saw no walkers or people.

That was when they saw the cupboards were filled up with supplies.

Daryl was pleased this would give him time to plan their next move, in one way he wanted to track Carol down, he wanted to find anyone who may have lived, he wanted those two innocent girls away from his once closest friend, but he also wanted to keep Beth and Lil Ass Kicker safe, to get them away from all the bad memories but for now they could stay here, he would probably have to go on a run for things like formula and nappies, but that could wait for today, he sat down on the floor next to Beth and Judith, Beth was changing the little girl and preparing her for the night ahead.

"Makes you jealous doesn't it?" She said to Daryl, he silently looked at her waiting for her to voice her thoughts. "You know she hasn't got a clue what has happened today, she doesn't know that her Daddy just got killed by a mad man and his new woman." she sighed.

"But she will know about them, we will bring her up to know her father and her brother were good, generous men, who gave up their lives so she could survive."

"We will?" she asked quietly.

"Together Beth, we will, we are family." He stated, she smiled lifelessly and touched his arm lightly with her fingers, he wanted to run but he needed the comfort almost as much as she did today.

He pulled her into him tightly and simply held her as she wept into his shirt softly.

She missed her daddy.

She missed Maggie.

She missed Carl.

Eventually Beth fell into a fitful sleep, next to Judith, he led her down and covered the small pair with a blanket, he slipped the window taking up a position where he could see the main yard, he sat staring out years of experience helped him hide his emotions, what he wanted to do and what he was going to do were two different things, he just hoped he never came across Carol again, because he would put an arrow through her head, for killing innocent people.

He sighed and closed his eyes before falling asleep.

He could still hear his family screaming.

* * *

><p>Beth was up early and decided to look around as she looked around the rooms and saw photos of a family on the walls.<p>

A family had lived here.

A family not unlike her own, but they were gone dead, killed mercilessly. "Fucking assholes." She said bitterly.

"What'd those nice looking people ever do to you?" Daryl asked his thick accent from behind her. She didn't turn just carried on looking at the photographs she stopped in front of one a young girl at her graduation.

"Never had mine." She whispered he came in and stood next to her.

"Me either." He said quietly. "I passed and Merle called me a pussy but he must have been some what proud coz he nicked me a gown and hat, just the old man, well he done white couple days before hand and so I couldn't go." Daryl stopped talking felt he'd said too much, then he felt Beth's fingers entwine with his, her eyes never leaving the photo.

"Perhaps we will do it together one day."

Daryl coughed.

"Do what" He asked confused.

"Graduate." Beth's face went flushed, and she stifled a small smile

Daryl smiled at her before going downstairs.

* * *

><p>Beth was in the kitchen, with Judith on her hip, when Daryl came in from checking around outside. She was humming to Judith trying to keep the little girl calm while fixing her a bottle and them both some breakfast, Daryl slipped Judith out of her arms and into his, the little girl raised her hand to pull Daryl's beard.<p>

"Now, now lili ass kicker, don' be pulling on that to hard, I like my ugly face just the way it is." He heard Beth giggle from over the other side of the room, raising his eyes to her as she headed for them with a bottle in her hand, she handed it to him, whispering to Judith secretly.

"Pull it hard; we don't want anyone seeing his handsome face do we?" She chuckled.

Judith giggled at her and pulled at Daryl's stubble happily, her hazel eyes sparkling with glee.

They both smiled at the giggling toddler who looked at them intently.

"Mama, dada."

Daryl froze.

He heard something from the other side of the room drop to the floor and a gasp from Beth, he looked up at her, her hands covering her mouth her eyes wide in stunned shock.

"What did ya say there lili bit?" He asked the little girl, Judith held her hands out to Beth, Beth stepping forward taking the little girl.

"Mama." She said pointing a chubby finger at Beth, Beth's eyes brimmed with tears, and then the little girl smiled turning to Daryl. "Dada." She said pointing to him.

"No lili ass..." He felt Beth's hand covering his mouth, she shock her head at him.

"Safer for her if she thinks we are." She said softly. "We can explain when she gets older." She kissed Judith's little hand and smiled down at the little girl.

Judith smiled back at her and Beth placed her on the carpet so she could play with the toys she had found in one of the rooms and happily played.

Daryl watched quietly.

He had always wanted kids.

"I was thinking." Beth said after she managed to settle Judith down for a sleep. "We need to investigate the house further, make a list of things we are going to need, perhaps there's a study with a map of the area that type of thing." Daryl looked up at her being snatched from his thoughts, pushing all thoughts of being a real family away from him.

"Sounds good, I will check down here, it's locked up and safe, so Judith can sleep down here while we look around." He got up walking towards the front door.

* * *

><p>Beth nodded and went upstairs to look in all of the rooms and saw that one of the rooms had belonged to a teenage girl.<p>

She looked through the wardrobe.

She found some warm clothes and a lot of jeans, socks.

She almost cheered with joy when she opened the chest of draws, sat there was clean underwear she admitted it was one size to big for her, but it was clean all the same, she was pulling everything out of the draws going through it piece by piece, laying what she liked out placing others into a hold all she had found at the back of the wardrobe, she went through the draws one by one, eventually finding pyjamas, night shirts, and night dresses, whilst holding up a small black lace thing, she was trying to work out how someone would get into.

When Daryl walked into the room, she turned to face him suddenly realising what she still held up in front of her, she looked for the outfit to Daryl's face and back again her face turning beetroot red she dropped it on the floor, making for the door. "Finish in here later." She coughed almost running past him.

Daryl watched her feeling shocked.

He decided to go check in one of the other rooms.

He walked into a room that belonged to a young man and searched through the wardrobe.

He was pleased to find clean jeans and cargo pants.

He mumbled under his breath about the lad's choice in bright pink and yellow shirts, he grabbed a couple thinking Beth might be able to use them so that's the first item on his list shirts for him. He left the room closing the door behind him, when he heard Beth calling his name from down the hall way.

He followed her voice into a small side bedroom; she was sat behind a small desk looking at a map she had led out on it. "It's the surrounding area, look even the prison is on here." She pointed and Daryl made his way over to the desk handing her the shirts he found.

He looked at the map carefully and saw that there was a large forest near the farm they were staying in and a local hospital and a town.

He hoped they weren't crawling with walkers.

"I found you some shirts." Beth said softly.

"Good couldn't be doin' with the pink shit." He stated, they were interrupted by a small cry from down stairs, as Judith woke up from her afternoon nap, Beth stood from her place behind the desk making her way down stairs, Daryl following close behind. Judith was in her space on the floor rubbing her tired eyes. "Mama." She sobbed Beth swept her up into her arms.

"What's wrong Judy?" She asked, Judith gave another small sob, snuggling into Beth's chest, and Beth rocked her slowly singing quietly.

"Thanks for the shirts, Daryl." She said. "I'm sorry about earlier." She looked towards the stairs; Daryl just shrugged and blushed a little.

"Tomorrow think we will do a run to the hospital in the morning, then if all goes to plan we can come home, perhaps I can get some hunting in before dark be nice to have something other than tinned fruit and beans."

"Agreed, perhaps we can find the paediatrics ward; there should be nappies, formula and such there. It could be dangerous for Judy though." Daryl nodded in agreement.

"Yer two can stay in the car, I will be in and out in no time." He dismissed unwilling to think of his new family being in any danger.

Beth smiled at him and went to shower.

* * *

><p>They parked Daryl looked over at Beth. "Ya stay in the car keep the doors locked and yer heads down." he stated then went to open the door, Beth's hand wrapped around his wrist.<p>

"Daryl, be quick and be safe." She smiled at him, he fidgeted then nodded and closed the door, he sighed shaking any other thoughts than those about getting in and out, he went to the door tapping it, he waited after twenty minutes nothing happened and he raised an eyebrow not liking it one little bit, then he pushed the door open moving in quickly with his back against the door itself he edged quietly down the wall, Beth had said look for paediatrics, there he should find loads of stuff to keep Judy happy, he scanned the signs great second floor you would have thought that they would have kept old people and kids on the bottom level, there had to be a stairwell here somewhere, he spotted one at the end of the corridor and made his way slowly towards it, there was also a sign for a pharmacy on this level so he could make sure he came back here later.

He drifted through the door to the stairwell silently making his way up the stairs, his back to the wall and crossbow raised up in the front of him, a sign next to a blue door stated paediatrics he begged inside that he not meet baby zombies because that would just be sick, he banged on the door hard and waited for the usual shuffling noises of the dead.

He heard three light bangs and kicked the door open to see three walkers snarling and growling at him as he fired his crossbow at them.

Thank god it wasn't kids or babies.

The thought of a walker baby, made him ill.

He soon found baby medicine and also found the pharmacy still held supplies.

Grabbing everything he could carry and some more plastic bags that he attached to his belt, this was a gold mine, he went towards the entrance, only to discover his way now blocked by a huge herd of walkers, ironically they were all doctors and nurses, Daryl shook his head, what once would have patched him and his brother up after a late night brawl at a bar, were now going to try and eat him, gotta get out of here right now, he turned slowly on the spot looking for an exit there had to be one, these places were like rabbit warrens.

As he went to walk down the corridor he didn't see the medicine trolley, he tripped over it and made a loud clatter, the noise caught the attention of the walkers, Shit he mumbled, picking himself and everything he had collected up, they were coming at him and he wasn't sure he would have time to get out, he edged away firing his crossbow at the closest walker, suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the front door, banging and shouting.

Daryl picked this time to run, he ran out the side door and as fast as he could to make it around to the front stood there was Beth, with a large piece of pipe through the handles on the front door, and another she was banging against it, she was screaming at them keeping there attention.

"Run Beth!" He shouted heading for the car, he watched Beth turn to look at him and he saw the relief in her eyes, as she took off towards the driver's side of the car.

"In the back." She commanded and he did as he was told to find that Judith was sat in a baby seat in the front of the car.

"Told ya to stay in the car." He grumbled annoyed.

"Told you to be careful and stay safe" she glared in the mirror as she span away from the car park.

They drove in silence for a while as they drove back to the house when they saw black smoke in the distance and pulled up.

"Where does that go?" Beth asked curiously.

"Let's find out." Daryl said and they drove as they followed the smoke and froze in horror.

It was the ruins of the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: On Strange Love.**

**I am so sorry for the long wait everyone, Wytchbiker is unable to co write with me any longer so if anyone would like to co write it with me, pm me x.**

**I have not given up on the story x**

**Love**

**DarylDixon'sLover **


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: This is an Au, of mid season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

**Apologies for the delay, I've been having a stressful few months and then my co-writer for The Road To Nowhere abandoned the story. But WalkingPotterGirl14 is now co – writing this with me.**

**Enjoy.**

Strange Love

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Beth stopped the car just behind the tank wreckage. "Daryl?" She spoke her question to him; he could hear the confusion in her voice.<p>

"It's alright Beth, it's alright, don' be scared." Daryl reached forward, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Look stay here with Judith, and lock the doors." He watched Beth roll her eyes at him. He flung the door open, then leaned back in. "And can ya do as I ask this time?"

She nodded to him and he ducked back out, making his way towards the abandoned cars where he knew Hershel's body would be. That was the last thing he wanted Beth to see.

To Daryl's surprise there was no body. He bent to look closer. Footprints were everywhere, but there was a trail of flat grass, like something heavy had been pulled along, and he followed it, watching for stray walkers. That was something else that was confusing him, the lack of walkers they had been overrun when he and Beth had finally made it out, but now there were only one or two.

Following the tracks, he was making his way into the grassed area on the outside grounds, towards...Daryl stopped, puzzled, towards the graveyard; he took a deep breath and continued.

There in front of him were fresh graves, each with a wooden cross, and everyone's name on them.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself.

"Daryl?" Beth's hand clutched onto him.

"Beth I..." he turned to see the tears in her eyes. "My Father, is he buried?" Daryl turned back to the graves and nodded in silence as they both took in what was before them. Someone had buried their dead. Someone had survived.

Beth shakily touched her father's grave tenderly and began to sob. Her chest heaved in pain and anguish as she sobbed over her father's grave agonisingly.

She felt Daryl pull her into him and she sobbed harder into him.

She clung onto him tightly as he helped her up, and that was when she noticed a figure over Merle's grave.

Michonne.

Beth ran around the graves to get to Michonne, managing to grab her before she fell to her knees. "You made it." Beth sighed at her. "Oh Daryl, she's hurt! Get her inside, I can use Daddy's kit to stitch her up."

She then noticed Michonne and Daryl looking at each other, staring hard.

"What is it? What did the dumb blonde miss now?" Beth asked, looking from one to the other. "Daryl, tell me now!" she demanded loudly with a hint of fear in her voice.

"She's bit Beth." he stated numbly.

"No, Michonne, say it isn't true!" she begged the woman in her arms heartbroken.

"Beth, I...I can't, but I want you to know that it was a man. A man buried our family, your father, Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rick...be came here, buried them and then went indoors. I followed after he left. He has hiding things, for any survivors. There are clues that only we would know the answer too. I didn't get a good look at him. I don't know who he was." She slumped down further, with Beth struggling to keep her up right, so Daryl made his way around to her.

"How long?" he asked her quietly.

"Got bit three days ago. I don't...ya won't let it happen to me," she answered; Daryl nodded at her, taking the responsibility of putting Michonne to rest.

"Beth, I want ya to have my Katana. I want you to practice every day, you hear me?" she asked looking at Beth. She nodded, tears running down her face silently.

"Ya wanna say goodbye to lil' ass kicker before...?" Daryl asked. She smiled, nodding yes. They made their way to the car.

Beth gently placed Judith in Michonne's arms, and the older woman rocked her gently and kissed her soft forehead lovingly.

"I love you all, never forget that," she whispered and closed her eyes, a look of peace on her face. Daryl swallowed hard as Beth gently took Judith from Michonne.

He took a deep breath.

He shot her in the head.

* * *

><p>Daryl spent time digging Michonne's grave, wrapping her body and then covering her up. His soul trying to heal through the hard work, he was pushing his body through. He pictured all the time he spent with Michonne on runs, the laughing they had done together even in this sham of a world.<p>

Anger came over him as he knocked the make shift cross into the ground with her name engraved on it. Beth stood with Judith at a distance, watching him work. He felt her eyes boring into him, with concern, but he never spoke.

He dealt with death the way he always had. He worked through it.

When he finished he took his bandana from his back pocket and wiped the sweat from his forehead, leaning on the shovel, "We need to find out who did this. We need to know they each have a name, so they must have known us or one of us. Can't have been one of his men." Daryl kicked a stone at the Governor's grave.

"We need to go inside Daryl," she said. He looked at her for a few moments and then nodded, picking up his crossbow. He flung it over his shoulder, making sure his knife was securely in place. Then, without a word, led the way to their former home, and a thousand memories neither were sure they were prepared for.

Beth took Daryl's hand, and although he tensed at first, he didn't let go. They looked around the cell block.

There were bodies of the Woodbury people on the floor. Beth tried not to vomit as she saw walkers feeding on a few of them.

That was when they saw Sasha being eaten by two walkers. Half of her stomach was gone while her face was still intact.

Drawing her knife, she handed Judith to Daryl quickly and ran towards them, attacking them swiftly, killing them both.

No one ate her family in front of her.

She turned on her heel with her knife raised, and watched as Daryl slipped into the cell area using the keys he had found hanging on Ricks cross. She followed him, watching avidly for all the surrounding walkers, pulling the door closed.

"We need to kill them," she stated. She began banging on the locked door, and the walkers came towards them. She felt like it was fence duty all over again, as she stabbed and retracted over and over. Daryl came to her side and helped her clear the area.

"I'll bury Sasha," he said. "Judith's in her crib sleeping. What it would be like to be that carefree," he sighed. Beth looked at him. It seemed he had aged ten years in the last few hours.

"You're tired. We are safe for now. Perhaps you should try and get an hour, while I sort through things in here. Then we can bury Sasha," she said in what she hoped would be a comforting voice.

* * *

><p>Daryl nodded in thanks and Beth kissed his cheek tenderly, before watching him go. She gathered all of the supplies from the cells and sorted through the clothes.<p>

She found Judith's baby clothes, and then packed up all of her stuff. That was when she saw the photo that Carl had gotten for Judith was missing.

Frowning, she looked around, and soon found it in shreds.

Who the hell would do something like that? Who would rip up something so precious in this world?

Beth sat on the floor trying to place the puzzle together. There had to be cello tape probably in Maggie and Glenn's room. Glenn had had a habit of collecting rubbish, but it was always the helpful kind of rubbish, she remembered fondly.

She stood from the floor and walked towards one of the few cells she had put off going into. She threw back the curtain covering the door, Maggie's perfume scent hitting her fully in the face, making her freeze to the spot, as memories of her now lost sister flooded through her. She felt tears stinging her eyes but she sighed no more. She refused to cry anymore. Daryl, Judith and herself were alive. They had to work hard to pick up the pieces for everyone.

She strolled into the cell, picking through the things on the desk, trying not to look at the bed or the polaroid photos of everyone Glenn had pinned up all over the cell.

She would collect them later so she could tell Judith about her family and friends who had loved her, keep their memories alive. Finding what she was looking for, she made her way back to the ripped up photograph, positioning the pieces together. She taped them up, with one piece missing. Damn.

Then she realized that the piece missing was Rick. Someone had torn all of the photos that had Rick in them, out of them.

Had Carol done that?

Beth sighed and checked everyone's cells when she felt a pair of bloody hands grab her by the hair. She came face to face with one of the men in the Woodbury army.

His hand slipped over Beth's mouth, panic filling her up. She tried to scream against the hand, the smell of iron filling her nostrils as she took a deep breath, and then a voice spoke into her ear in a whisper.

"Scream and you die," he warned her. "You on your own?" he asked her. She nodded yes, "Oh goody." He smiled Beth sighed under his hand, knowing Daryl and Judith were asleep, and she really was on her own. What had this nutter got in store for her? Was he the one that had buried her family? Perhaps she owed him a weird thank you, for making sure they were all in the ground? He loosened his grip from her mouth. "You make a noise and I will kill you," he stated, letting her go.

"Did you bury my father?" He pitched an eye at her. "The man that the Governor killed, he was my Daddy" she said cautiously.

"Nope, some fucking weirdo, pulled in her armed to the nines, buried them all then came in here, messed around with some people's shit and left." Beth watched him cautiously, taking in this new information.

Mitch suddenly gave her a twisted smile as he slapped her across the face, making her stumble over slightly. He shoved her onto the bed, and while she was dazed, tied up her hands and gagged her with a cloth. She watched him unbuckle his cargo pants.

"We're going to have some fun, sugar," he drawled. Beth started to fight against her bonds.

He slapped her again.

Mitch suddenly gave her a twisted smile as he slapped her across the face, making her stumble over slightly. He shoved her onto the bed, and while she was dazed, tied up her hands and gagged her with a cloth. She watched him unbuckle his cargo pants.

"We're going to have some fun, sugar," he drawled. Beth started to fight against her bonds.

He slapped her again.

Beth glares at him, her head spinning, but she wasn't about to let this guy win. She suddenly brings her knee up and hits the guy in the groin, causing him to groan.

With that, she kicks him off her and then jumps of the bed, before kicking him again. Taking her knife, she cuts the rope off, and once her hands were free, grabs her knife and plants it against his throat.

"You really wanna try that again?" she growls at him.

He was suddenly shaking under her grip, her eyes narrowed. God, where the hell was Daryl when she needed him? Oh right, sleeping because he dumb ass told him to.

"Please, I'll stop, please," he begs.

Beth glares down at him and then stabs him in the side, letting him fall to the ground. He cries out, but at least it wouldn't be a fast death. It would be slow.

She plunges her knife into his shoulder, and then again to his leg, before leaving him in a pool of his own blood on the ground. He was whining about it, but she just walked away.

"Fucking asshole," she growls underneath her breath.

Beth stabbed him in the head to make sure that he didn't come back as a walker. She gathered everything that she could from the cells, but had found some medical supplies.

She picked up Judith and put her in a baby sling, as she met up with Daryl who had woken up. He was gently guiding Flame into the horse trailer. The horse looked mournfully at where Michonne was buried, and Daryl led him over to say goodbye to Rick, Carl and Michonne before relaxing. He went back into the horse trailer.

"I miss them too, boy," Daryl said quietly. The horse nuzzled him softly. Daryl loaded up the supplies with Beth before they started driving away from the ruins of their home.

Smoke still blew in the side of the prison.

Daryl glances over at Beth and saw her looking down at her knife. There was fresh blood on it.

"What happened?" He asks quietly.

"This guy tried to hurt me. He was hiding in the shadows. I killed him," she says simply. Daryl looks at her with a raised brow before looking back out into the road.

Hearing her speak so calmly about something like that actually sort of scared him, but instead of focusing on that, he kept driving away, keeping his eyes on the road.

Beth looks over at him before slumping into her seat, holding Judith tightly. She looks back over at him.

"What do we do now?" She asks quietly. "We don't know whose dead or who's alive."

"We find a new place to call home. 'M thinkin' we should head to Canada...lots of land out there, and I've been there a few times with Merle and my grandparents," Daryl explained quietly. Beth nodded as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Canada it is then."

* * *

><p>They had stopped one time due to the car breaking down, and found a well-cared for but dusty RV that reminded Daryl of Dale. After feeding Flame, they continued on.<p>

They had found Beth's family horses as well that had survived, and they kept Flame company as they neared their destination slowly.

Judith had fallen asleep, and was snuggled into a make shift bed, with Beth sitting at the front with Daryl.

"You think we actually might find a home?" she asks softly. "I feel like there isn't going to be anything there."

"Don't think like tha'," he says quietly. "We ain't got time. We just keep goin', and if there ain't we move on."

Beth looks at Daryl and saw the sun coming closer and closer to the ground.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit to rest. You've been driving all day," she says quietly. "You deserve to sleep more than anyone here."

And that was the truth. Daryl had put up with her, kept her alive, and he wasn't stopping. He needed to rest at least for a bit. She felt bad enough as it is about everything. She didn't need him to be even more cranky than usual.

He glances over at her, seeing the sincere look on her face before sighing. "Alright, we'll stop for now. Just to rest up."

Beth nodded, and they pulled up outside an abandoned mall that was completely deserted. They settled down for the night as she tended to the horses, who were all eating their food. She changed their water and stroked them all, especially Buttons, Flame and Nellie and the two others, before settling them down.

She then went back into the RV where the blinds were down, and they were now settling down for bed.

Daryl looks at the one bed inside the RV, feeling a bit awkward. He looks over at Beth and rubs the back of his neck. "Ya can take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"Daryl," she says quietly. "Stop. We can share the bed."

"Beth-"

"You deserve comfort just as much as I do, Daryl. C'mon." She heads towards the back room and sits down on the bed. He looks at her unsteadily, but all she does is roll her eyes. "Daryl, I'm not going to sleep until you come here."

Judith thankfully was fast asleep, but that meant he couldn't fight with her about this. So he simply sighs and walks towards her.

He sits down, but as far away as he could. She sighs and takes the initiative, scooting a bit closer to him.

"Beth-"

"It's not anything, Daryl. I'm just scooting closer for some warmth." She suddenly leans against him, laying her head against his shoulder. His body tenses.

Of course he was in a bed with Beth fucking Greene. She was literally half his age, and he was already starting to feel something different for her and he didn't fucking like it.

"Daryl?" she suddenly asks quietly. Daryl startles himself and looks down at her. He clears his throat.

"...yeah?" He asks gruffly.

"Do you think we'll ever find someone from our old group who is alive?" she asks softly.

He was silent for a second before looking down at her. "I don't know...really don't. Just gotta hope that some of 'em are okay somewhere."

She was silent after that, and sometime later he felt her slump against him as she fell asleep. Daryl sighs and leans against the bed. He didn't know how the hell he was gonna get to sleep with this girl against him.

The sunshine is what woke Daryl up the next morning. He groans quietly, trying to move himself to get up and get going, but there was a light pressure on his chest.

He looks down and saw Beth on his chest, her body practically curled around him.

* * *

><p><em>Enjoy. :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: This is an AU, of mid-season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Daryl gently brushed some of her blonde wavy hair away from her face gently before getting up and going to the bathroom quickly. He washes his hands and fed the horses, before going back into the RV. It was getting colder, and he hoped they found something in Canada soon.<p>

He put a thick quilt over her, and began driving again when he saw a stray pack of dogs. He cursed himself for being soft, and let them in. He saw a cat charge in.

"Damn RV gonna be a zoo," he said amused and began driving as Judith and Beth slept peacefully in the back.

Thunder clapped in the distance.

He glanced back at where Beth was sleeping, on the bedroom couch. At least she was getting some rest. He could never get anything half the time now, always on edge.

He thought about the Governor, what the asshole had done to them. He had taken away their home, their family, and Carol had been working for him.

Carol, the person he used to trust with his life, had been working for the man, who had made their lives a living hell.

"God fucking damn it," he growls under his breathe.

Rain started to pour down into the RV.

Beth was still asleep, and Daryl didn't wake her up. They reached the border, and saw the sign telling them that they were now leaving Georgia.

Leaving behind the pain and sorrow that one of their family members had caused them and their family. As they drove further, Beth stirred awake, and saw that it was raining.

"Hey," Beth said softly as she rubbed her eyes. Daryl nodded at her as she picked up a hungry Judith and fed her a bottle of formula.

She walks over to the passenger seat and sits next to him, Judith in her arms.

"How did you sleep?" she asks him.

"Fine. Got a little, ain't a lot," he mumbles as he focused on driving.

"But it's still something," she says to him. She looks down at Judith and smiles, brushing away the small tufts of hair. "This girl slept through the night. She's such a sweetie."

Daryl glances over at Beth, seeing her smiling down at the baby, and saw Beth was dirty, covered in dried up blood.

"Jesus, Beth," he mutters. "There's a shower in the back ya can use to get all that off ya."

"Me? You're telling me I'm dirty? You should look in a mirror yourself, Mr. Dixon. You have more dirt on you than a pig in a mud pit," she scoffs.

Daryl snorts and rolls his eyes. She looks outside, entering into another state. "We're gonna have to go all the way up north," Daryl mumbles. "Damn all the way to New York."

"And then we'll cross the border into Canada?" He nods his head. "Well, at least we don't have to do customs."

He snorts. "Cute. No we don't."

Beth smiled at that. She changed Judith's diaper and began to read a story to her, as they drove slowly up the way to New York and then into Canada.

* * *

><p>It took them at least two weeks to get to New York, and after four years of the infection, New York was a shadow of its former glory. It made Beth sad.<p>

The zoo was practically empty, and Beth saw Daryl had his crossbow aimed at a deer, but then spotted a lioness and a lion with four Cubs, watching the deer hungrily.

Daryl shot it in the head, killing it instantly but allowed the lions to claim it. They fed on the dead animal hungrily.

They needed it more than him, Beth and Judith. They already had a deer for dinner, and at that moment noticed the zoo was completely empty of animals in the area.

"You think the keepers let them go?" Beth asked quietly.

"Don't really know," Daryl says gruffly. "But if they did let's just hope we don't run into anymore."

They make their way through the area of the zoo, trying to find any sort of supplies they can. Beth glanced into one of the animal cages and felt her heart stop.

A dead elephant laid on the ground.

"Aw...that makes me sad," she says softly. Daryl glances over at her before going back to what he found.

"Why?" he asks as he rummages through the supplies.

"Because elephants are such gentle giants. They never hurt anyone unless they're threatened, or someone tries to kill their children. They don't deserve to be hunted and pouched," she says quietly.

Daryl glances back at her, sort of understanding what she was saying. The elephant was torn practically to pieces. Probably from the mass amount of walkers there had once been in this place.

"Well," he states, his throat clearing. "Ain't nothin' we can do 'cept hope we don't see more."

They then heard a noise and went out cautiously to see a herd of ten elephants grazing at the grass, as they drank from a lake. Beth watched in awe along with Judith.

Daryl found himself smiling at the scene as they found some first aid kits, and began making their way back to the RV. They saw the animals roaming freely in the woods.

"I wonder where the bats are?" Beth said thoughtfully.

"Probably sleeping," Daryl chuckles. "It's daytime. They're never out during the day."

"Right," she says quietly. "Sorry. Didn't think about that." She looks over and saw all the animals in their own spaces. "It's amazing. I think they're happier now."

"Course they are," Daryl mumbles. Beth looks over at him. "They ain't in captivity anymore. Animals like that don't deserve to be in a zoo."

Beth sighs and nods her head. Daryl could have his good sides but sometimes not. Right now he seemed a bit cranky.

"There anything going on, Daryl?" she asks quietly.

"Ain't nothin'. Just wanna get in the damn RV." She looks at him quietly, feeling like there was something bothering him. She grabs at his vest, stopping him in his tracks.

Her eyes practically force him to talk.

"Beth, it's nothin'."

She rolls her eyes. "It's not nothing. Tell me. It's not like anyone else is around."

Daryl watched her quietly for a second before sighing. His eyes bounce to the ground and back to her, before he mumbles something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asks.

"Ain't ever been to a zoo..." he mutters, his voice trailing off. "Just...weird to be here."

"It's nice that the zoo keepers let them go," Beth said softly. Daryl nodded as they got back into the RV and drove off.

* * *

><p>Beth cooked dinner and fed the animals as they got closer to the Canadian border. She looked at Judith, who was cuddling the cats and dogs while the horses were resting in their little car.<p>

She started writing in her journal then quietly. She kept an eye on the roasting deer meat as they camped for the night, and heard wolves howling in the distance.

Daryl howled back.

Beth's brow raised as she glances at him. Well that was something she never heard. She lays back against the tree and sighs quietly, listening to the crickets.

But that sound wasn't out of her mind.

She glances over at Daryl as Judith crawls over to her, placing herself in her lap. Beth looks at the fire and takes the meat off quickly, before blowing on it to cool it off.

She blows on it so it wouldn't burn Judith and then feeds her, as Daryl takes some for himself.

After a bit, she couldn't help but ask.

"Why did you howl back?" She asks quietly.

"Always felt a connection to wolves as a young boy, never stopped," Daryl said quietly. Beth nodded in understanding as she stood up and sat on the steps.

It started lightly raining again. They put out the fire and checked on the horses, before heading up into the RV for the night. It started pour.

Thunder clapped in the distance as Beth cuddled Judith who cooed, and looked at Daryl.

He smiled and tickled her as the black dog cuddled them, along with the cat.

Judith giggles and squirmed a bit before Beth felt her relax in her arms. She sighs quietly and looks out at the rain. She felt like it was always raining now.

"What are we gonna do?" Beth asks Daryl. He sighs for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"We just take it day by day. Ain't nothing else we can do?"

She looks down at Judith. "She doesn't have a daddy anymore, a family...she's not gonna see Carl or Rick...nothing."

She looks away and wills herself not to cry. She didn't cry. Wouldn't. It would only end badly. Daryl wouldn't know what to do and she would just make their situation worse.

He looks over at her and surprises her by gripping her hand. She looks back at him.

"It may just be us...but we'll find somethin'. And Judith is gonna have ya. I think that's good."

"Thank you, Daryl," Beth said softly. Daryl nodded at her as they all got settled down for the night. The wind howled softly, and the three tried to rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning after having a meal of tinned fruit, they were nearing the border of Canada. They could see the sign up ahead, and Daryl drove quietly.<p>

Hopefully they'd find somewhere safe.

Daryl sees Beth come towards him and sit on the passenger seat, right as they pass the sign that said 'Welcome to Canada.'

"We're here," she chuckles. "Can't believe it."

Daryl glances over at her and then back at the road. "We're gonna keep driving until we find somewhere safe. We gotta find a place for Judith to rest other than this place."

"Alright," she says to him. "She's resting right now, but I know we'll find some place."

The sun was just rising over the horizon, the shadows of trees casting into the street.

"We could find some clothes too," Beth says to him. "You could use some new ones, dirty."

Daryl smirked at that as they continued on driving, until they found a beautiful house that was built for a large family. They stepped out of the RV cautiously as Lupo sniffed around, while Salem, the black cat, sat beside Judith.

Daryl and Beth checked the rooms, each one of them empty. But there was so much supplies, and so many clothes for Daryl, Beth and Judith. Not to mention pet food for the horses, dogs and cats. Beth tested the water from the taps.

Hot water burst out softly.

"We have hot water...oh, thank you God!" Beth said relieved as Daryl came down with two rifles.

"Keep one by yer side until we see this whole place. We don't know what's in here."

Beth takes the rifle and looks down at it, before looking back at Daryl. "There's hot water, Daryl. If there was anyone else, they would have come out by now. Let's just relax and get clean."

Daryl's brow raised at her before he shakes his head. "Beth, just look around the whole damn house. We don't know."

With that, he heads upstairs. She watches him go up steadily, and then sighs to herself. He was being so cautious and careful when he didn't need to be.

She places Judith on the couch, her sitting next to the animals, before looking through the rest of the house slowly.

Glancing in the carpet, she finds more food and supplies, sighing happily. It was like this place was heaven. Something must have happened.

Suddenly, she hears a door bang, and she reloads the rifle quickly, before heading towards the sound. It was behind a closet door. She opens it up, and instantly shoots the walker that was inside. The shot echoes off the wall.

"Beth!" Daryl yells. "Ya alright?"

"I'm good! Just...just a walker." She looks down at it, the black blood oozing onto the floor. She realized something. This body was freshly turned. Something must have happened to the people.

There had to be more.

* * *

><p>Beth cautiously continued on until she reached the last room, and opened the door to find a walker child snarling. It charged at her, but she shot it in the head.<p>

She quietly backed out of the room and joined Daryl, as they began dragging out the bodies and burying them. Judith was safely inside her playpen.

They quietly buried them. Beth realized that the family had been bitten, but the parents had clearly been unable to kill their loved ones, so they had to let them go.

It was sad.

Daryl finished then as he looked at Beth. She smiled sadly at the graves, before they head back inside the house and began settling in.

First off though, the three of them were having a shower each.

Beth looks over at Daryl. "Do you mind if I give Judith a bath first?" she asks softly. "She really needs it."

Daryl shrugs his shoulders. "Do it. I don't mind." She nods her head and picks up Judith, heading into the nearest bathroom. Daryl hears the water run as he locks the doors and windows, his rifle in hands.

He watches outside as the rain rushed around them, the air cold. It was going to be winter soon.

He didn't know how long he and the other two would be safe. He wanted them to be okay, to be safe. Beth nor Judith deserved any of this, what happened to them. Both of their daddies were gone, their families, and now he was left with her.

Glancing outside, he looks at his feet before gripping the rifle tightly.

"Don't know if yer listenin', old man," Daryl starts, "but I swear 'm gonna keep 'em safe." He had a certain fierceness in his voice, a firm tone. "Swear, Hershel."

He suddenly heard a voice softly singing, and glances up, looking over. He walks towards the sound, and saw Beth washing Judith, singing softly.

For a moment, he leaned against the door, watching her sing to Judith.

_'Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
>Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons<em>

_If this is to end in fire_  
><em>Then we should all burn together<em>  
><em>Watch the flames climb high into the night<em>

_Calling out father oh_  
><em>Stand by and we will<em>  
><em>Watch the flames burn auburn on<em>  
><em>The mountain side<em>  
><em>And if we should die tonight<em>  
><em>Then we should all die together<em>  
><em>Raise a glass of wine for the last time.'<em>

Daryl's brow furrows at the lyrics, listening to them softly, but of course the baby didn't seem to mind. She kept going.  
><em><br>'Calling out father oh  
>Prepare as we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire_  
><em>Inside the mountain<em>  
><em>I see fire<em>  
><em>Burning the trees<em>  
><em>And I see fire<em>  
><em>Hollowing souls<em>  
><em>I see fire<em>  
><em>Blood in the breeze<em>  
><em>And I hope that you remember me.'<em>

"What's that about?" Daryl suddenly asks. Beth jumps at his voice before running a wet hand through her hair.

"Sounds kind of morbid."

"Well...sort of a morbid couple of weeks, don't you think?" she asks quietly.

Daryl comes over next to her. "Don't mean ya gotta sing something like that. Sounded good though." She blushes slightly and nods her head.

"Thanks," she says quietly. "I...I'm almost done here, but it looks like the water is a bit short. It probably only has a small amount heading into the house each day...only one of us can take a shower, that is until tomorrow."

"Then ya do it. I'm fine with it," Daryl says, standing up. She looks down at Judith and pulls the plug, before lifting her up into her arms and bringing her into a room to change her.

She changed her into a powder pink onesie and then settles her down so she could rest. She looks up at Daryl, who was cleaning his crossbow. He really needed a shower.

She bites her lip and then looks at him again. "We could just share one."

His head snaps up at her, his brow furrowed. "What?" he asks roughly. "The hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

She swallows. "I...I didn't mean it like that I guess. Both of us really need showers and I feel bad about taking the shower. You need one because whether you like it or not, you are dirty. You need a shower, and so do I. We could just...share."


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: This is an AU, of mid-season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Kiss me then," Beth said softly. Daryl did so, as he kissed her passionately. She sighed into the kiss, as she ran her hands through his dark brown hair.<p>

Daryl slid his hands under her shirt, cupping and kneading her bra covered breasts. Beth ran her hands under his shirt, feeling the toned muscles and scarred skin.

He was beautiful.

Just when he was about to lift up her shirt, Judith started to cry on the baby monitor. Daryl sighs and helps Beth back up, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"That...was good," she says softly. Daryl kisses her again, his hand resting on her waist, before he pushes her towards the stairs.

"Go check on her." Beth chuckles and heads up the stairs, seeing Judith was awake. She takes the little girl into her arms and changes her diaper, before rocking her back to sleep. Thank God she fell asleep easily.

She hears Daryl come back up, and once Judith was asleep, takes her hand and brings her outside the door, closing it behind him.

"Beth, this still ain't-"

She silences him with her lips. "Shut up. No one here is judging us. Let's just...head to bed, okay?" She asks him softly. "Let's just head to sleep."

"Alright," Daryl said quietly. He got changed for bed as Beth did the same, and they both got under the covers. It lightly rained outside, the weather soothing them.

Daryl held Beth tightly as he watched her fall asleep. His fingers were absently tracing her face as he watched her sleep.

He felt happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Beth let Daryl and Judith sleep in while she rode Nellie, and let the horses run out on the field. She began focusing on planting vegetables and fruit for them.<p>

Daryl had built a smokehouse for their meat, and Beth sung softly as she planted, while Shadow guarded her, his tail wagging.

She chuckles at the dog guarding her. Back on the farm she hadn't had anyone to guard her or keep her safe besides her parents. Now she had the animals.

And Daryl.

She blushes when she remembers the night previous, before shaking her head at herself. She needed to stop thinking like that. It was only gonna get her killed.

But she couldn't get him out of her head. It had been such a surprises that HE had been the person to make the first move. Out of both of them she was not expecting him.

Hell, she still enjoyed it all the same though. He was a good fucking kisser. She almost wondered what he was like in bed.

"Calm yourself," she mumbles quietly. "Slow down. Just focus on the food."

She finished doing the crops and went to the stables to change the stalls, giving them fresh water and hay. Beth then stroked Shadow, who barked softly as they went back into the house to cook breakfast.

Beth began cooking bacon, as Daryl had hunted a wild-hog, and they now had bacon and other meat.

She fed Shadow and Salem as the cat sat on the sofa, completely at ease, when she saw another cat come in, very pregnant.

"Oh come on," she mumbles. She looks at the cat and sighs. "Great, a pregnant cat. That's gonna go over well." She rolls her eyes and strokes Salem, before hesitantly petting the other cat.

The female purrs at her before Beth heard a bit of crying on the baby monitor, and heads upstairs. She goes into Judith's room and picks the whimpering baby up.

"Morning, sweetie. You hungry? Let's go," she says to her. She brings the little girl downstairs and places her in a highchair she had found.

She cuts up a bit of meat and feeds it to her, the baby eating it steadily. She chuckles as she eats. Thankfully, she was starting to eat some solids now, so the baby food would slow down.

Once breakfast was done, she heard the stairs creak, and looks up to see Daryl coming downstairs.

"Morning," Beth said softly. Daryl smiled at her then as he ran a hand over his dark hair. He looked at Beth and Judith as he started eating his breakfast.

"Mornin'," Daryl said shyly. Beth smiled at him as they both saw the female cat come over then, purring. "Is she knocked up?"

"You think?" Beth chuckles, sitting down next to him. "She has a bit of a belly. I'm gonna guess that's what she is. Salem came in next to her."

"Damn," Daryl mumbles. "Damn cat works fast."

Beth laughs and eats a bit of her food, before glancing at Daryl. "Is it good?"

"Great," he instantly says, before swallowing what was in his mouth? "It's great, Beth." She smiles and goes back to eating her food, but a question was still on her mind.

She looks over at Daryl before sighing.

"Daryl?"

"Hm?" He says quietly, taking another bite of his food. She bit her lip and then looks at him quietly.

"Do you regret kissing me last night?" She asks, her voice soft.

"Don't regret it at all, Beth," Daryl said honestly. Beth smiled then happily and decided to give Judith a bath, while Daryl wanted to head into town. After Beth washed Judith, they would wait for him.

* * *

><p>Daryl rode Demon to the local town and saw a lot of abandoned cars. He entered a Target store and loaded up, as he saw only four lone walkers.<p>

He missed Rick.

He didn't deserve to die the way he did, even if sometimes he could be a bit rash. He was a good man and now he was gone thanks to the fucking Governor. And he was with Beth. And he had kissed her.

He shakes his head and slowly lures the walkers towards him so that he could kill them each. When he was down to one of the lasts, he stabbed it in the head with his knife.

Once all of them were down, he grabbed what supplies he could get, seeing a few pieces of food strewn about here and there.

He glanced at something from a distance, only to see if it was a camera. Maybe Beth would like that. She always did want to use Glenn's camera back at the prison.

He picks it up and places it in his bag. It was something at least. He knew it wasn't right, him kissing Beth, but it happened, and he wanted to at least somehow make her happy.

He didn't regret kissing her. Jesus, no. She felt amazing against him, a perfect fit. But it was still wrong. She didn't see the errors of it, and he didn't know whether to be excited or scared. He was leaning more towards the latter.

Daryl was honestly scared shitless of getting close to Beth. Everyone he had ever gotten close with has died. He didn't want her to die. He would end himself if that happened.

Daryl made sure that he had everything before getting back on Demon. He began riding back to the ranch, grateful that they were hidden from view.

Beth was outside with Judith, as the two rode Nellie. Buttons was happily running around in the fields with Nellie. Once he came into the area he stopped in front of them.

Beth smiled upon seeing him.

"Hey," she says softly. "How was your ride? Get anything good?" He nods his head.

"Got a bit of food. Ain't a lot but it's enough for all of us." She nods her head as all of them head back towards the house slowly. Judith laid against Beth's body, tired.

Beth chuckles and brushes away the little girl's hair. "She's been outside all day with me, loves going out here." Daryl chuckles.

"Next thing ya know she's gonna learn how to hunt." Beth snorts.

"No way, Mr. Dixon. Judith is not learning how to shoot something at her age," she chuckles.

"I'm gonna teach Judith how to hunt, she's gonna be an Asskicker," Daryl said smirking as they settled the horses into the stables. They cleaned them up before giving them fresh water.

Nellie nuzzled Beth and Judith, while Demon whinnied at Daryl. He smiled and held the horse close.

He'd always loved horses.

Daryl looks over at Beth and saw her pick up Judith, before nodding at the house. "Let's head back, make some lunch."

He nods his her and the three of them head back, and Daryl couldn't help but think of something in that moment.

Beth was like what he always dreamed but thought was stupid and would never come true. Living on a ranch, with some horses and the trees all around them. Just them and a little kid.

Maybe more.

"God damn," he growls at himself, shaking his head. Beth looks over at him with a furrowed brow.

"You okay?" He nods after a moment.

"'M...good," he says slowly. She shrugs and continues walking. Jesus, maybe being with Beth wasn't such a good idea. He already had all this shit in his head, and Beth didn't even look twenty.

_'Get ya mind outta of the gutter, Dixon,'_ Daryl thinks privately, as they entered the ranch, and got ready for dinner.

* * *

><p>Beth washed Judith and got her changed before she fed her some chicken stew. Judith ate it greedily. She was hungry.<p>

The young woman rocked her gently and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Looking outside, she heard a bit of struggling and then saw Daryl come inside, wiping the sweat off his brow. Her head tilts. "What happened?"

"Just tryin' to get some traps set," he says to her quietly. "Don't need any more walkers fuckin' up our situations."

She nods her head. "Here, sit down." He nods as she serves him up some chicken stew, and then sits down next to him with Judith, feeding her. Daryl takes a sip and instantly curses.

"God damn, Beth. This is fuckin' good." She smiles brightly. "How did ya learn to do this?"

"Do what?" She chuckles.

He gestures at the food. "This? Just cookin', fuck."

She laughs and shrugs her shoulders. "It's fine, Daryl. It's easy. I could teach you." She leans in and kisses his cheek before taking her bowl. "But thank you. I'll accept that compliment, Mr. Dixon."

He watches as she washes the dishes, hearing her hum a soft song, with Judy crawling around on the floor. She was so sweet. He didn't deserve her.

"I saw some people," she says after a moment, breaking the silence. "They looked like they were looking for a place. I didn't say anything, didn't want to trust them."

She sighs and looks over at him.

"What do you think?"

He nods his head. "I'll go lookin' for 'em, see if they're good." She nods her head as he finishes, walking over to her, his plate out. Just as he came up behind her, she turned around, knocking the plate out of his hand.

He steadies a hand on the granite and catches the plate before it could smash to the ground.

"Thank you," she says softly as she handles the plate. "Sorry."

"'S okay," he says quietly. She blushes and steps to the side, smiling softly. He looks down at the ground and saw Judith was nearly asleep. "Lil' lady is sleepy. Gonna get 'er to bed."

Beth nods as he picks up the little girl, and brings her towards her bedroom, leaving Beth breathless.

God, just being close to him made her woozy.

Shaking her head, she goes back to cleaning the dishes. She needed to focus on that, and just that, but she couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

><p>Once Daryl had reached Judy's bedroom, he saw she had practically already fallen asleep in his arms.<p>

Daryl smiled at her lovingly as he settled her down in the crib. She snuggled under the blankets as Daryl stroked her hair tenderly and left, while Shadow and his pack guarded Judith.

Judith had protectors.

He smiled and went to check on Beth. Her door was open, and as he stepped in, he saw that she had fallen asleep without a top on, exposing her breasts.

His cock hardened painfully.

_'Oh Christ.'  
><em>  
>He tried to look away but god they were so mesmerizing to him. So perky and full, bigger than he had expected from someone as petite as her. Jesus he wanted to touch them.<p>

Shaking his head, he walks over to the bed and places a blanket over her, trying to calm down his body. How is it that one, little woman can make him feel like this?

"Shit," he growls to himself before trying to stand. He felt something wrap around his arm and pull him back down. It was Beth.

"Stay?" She asks softly.

"Alright," Daryl said quietly. He got changed for bed and got in beside her, as she curled up into him. Daryl held her close, kissing her forehead tenderly.

He was falling for Beth. Hard.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Beth had a shower, and let Daryl sleep in. After a while, she went to Judith's room, grabbed her, and then ran down the stairs to make some breakfast. As she cooked breakfast, Judith suddenly spoke.<p>

"Mama, mama!"

Beth freezes from the pan she had in her hand, looking over at the little girl. She was actually speaking. She had actually said mama. To her.

"Judith?" She asks her, leaning down and picking her up.

The little girl giggles. "Mama! Mama!"

Beth could feel herself nearly faint. Judith just called her mama. She actually just called her mama.

"Holy..." She shakes her head and looks over at her, smiling brightly. "That's it," she says softly. "I'm your mama." At least Beth thought so. Maybe she was.

Judith giggled and cuddled her as Beth rocked her lovingly. She smiled at her as she tickled the little girl's stomach, before she heard coughing and hurried upstairs.

It was Daryl, and he was sick.

She walked over and felt his forehead. He was burning up like hell. She placed Judith on the bed before she got some medicine, and placed a damp flannel over his forehead.

Daryl grimaced in pain.

"Beth?" He asked weakly. Beth kissed his soft forehead.

"I'm right here, Daryl."

He nods his head, practically snugging back into the sheets. She sighs and sits down on the bed, taking out some pills.

"How did this happen?" She asks quietly.

"Don't fuckin' know," he growls, looking up at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Having a temper is not going to help your situation," she chastises. "Did you maybe step on something? Anything when you were out in the stores?"

He sighs, coughing a bit more. "Don't know, Beth," he finally says, looking down at the bed.

* * *

><p><em>So what's wrong with Daryl?<em>


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: This is an AU, of mid-season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>"You must have caught an autumn cold. Nothing will help unless you sleep and rest," Beth said softly. Daryl nodded, though aggravated, and she made him some breakfast.<p>

Daryl tucked into the pancakes hungrily while Beth ran him a bath. He held Judith after finishing his food, and saw the dogs were sitting by the bed, with the cats and the horses were outside for their walking.

"Dada!" Judith said softly.

He stared at her in shock. Judith had just called him dada. At that moment, he remembered what Rick had told him.

_'If anything happens to me, you'll be my little girl's dad.'  
><em>  
>"Jesus..." He says quietly, looking at the little girl. Beth comes back in after a moment, seeing how shocked he was at something.<p>

Her brow furrows. "What is it? What's wrong?" He shakes his head and looks up at her.

"Ain't nothin' wrong...she...she just called me dada," he says quietly.

Beth instantly lets out a sigh of relief, shaking her head. "Jesus, you had me scared." She walks over to him and smiles, brushing back a few of the little baby's curls. "She called me mama this morning," she chuckles. Daryl looks over at her, his brow furrowing.

They...were Judith's parents. Her guardians. Shit.

"Here," she says softly, moving Judith and taking his hand. "Come with me. I'll get you into the bath. Maybe it'll help."

Daryl nodded and staggered up, grimacing in pain. Beth helped him into the bathroom and averted her eyes as Daryl got undressed, and slumped into the soothing hot water.

Jesus, this was heaven.

Beth began washing his sore back and hummed softly. She watched as dirt came off his body, and then watched as he washed his face, before she washed his now slightly long hair.

Daryl laced his fingers with hers.

"I don't wanna be alone," he said suddenly.

Her brow furrows and she looks at him quietly. "Well, I doubt you'll ever be alone." She smiles a bit. "I'll be here. Judith will be here."

He nods his head. "I mean...don't leave."

"I'm not gonna." She bites her lip and looks at him. "Do you want me to get in the bath with you or...?"

"I...ya don't gotta," he says, coughing a bit after. "I just don't...don't wanna be alone."

Beth said nothing to that, and to Daryl's shock, stripped until she was completely naked and stepped into the bath with him. Once she was submerged in the water, she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Daryl leaned into her touch with a smile.

He wanted her so badly.

After a moment, she pulls back and starts to work on his chest, seeing how tense he was. "Relax. It's just me."

_'Ain't just ya,'_ he thinks internally. He was having such a fucking battle with himself, wanting to kiss her. God, he didn't mind kissing her. He didn't regret it. But shit...such a big fucking difference.

But if it wasn't there...what the hell was holding him back?

After a few minutes, she pulls back, seeing him let out a shaky breath. "Feel better?"

He nods his head, watching her quietly. She nods and steps out of the bathtub, before getting dressed in just her shirt and panties, and then helps him out. He gets into something comfortable, and walks to the bedroom.

"I suggest you rest for the rest of the day. It's going to make whatever this is a lot more bearable." She goes to leave, but he grabs her arm, bringing her back towards him. "Daryl..."

"I gotta-" He stops, looking down at her, before cupping her face and leaning down, kissing her heavily.

Beth moaned in his mouth as he kissed her. They stumbled into the bedroom and saw Judith was in her crib, as Daryl pushed her onto the bed.

His hands, just doing what he wanted, reached down to grab her panties and ripped them off, before pulling off her shirt afterwards, kissing her neck heavily.

She bit her lip, moaning, her brow furrowed, before her hands reached towards the sweatpants he had placed on. Sensing her wanting to take them off, he shimmies them away from his legs and throws them to the ground.

He kissed her again, as her hands tangled into his long wild hair. He groaned as he kissed her, rocking his hard cock into the aching apex of her thighs.

"Daryl, I want you," Beth moaned heavily.

He pulls back and looks down at her, seeing her sweaty, aching for him, wanting him to fill her. He didn't know what to do, to follow logic or follow what he wanted.

"I..." He swallows after a moment and then kisses her, before running a hand up her side. Goosebumps spread all around her body.

She was begging. God, he loved it.

"Beth," he rasps. "Ya gotta be sure 'bout this. Have ya ever..."

His answer was a shy shake of the head. She was a virgin.

"Jesus...Beth, ya don't want me to take that from ya." She leans up, gripping his shoulders.

"Daryl, please," she whispers. "I want you to be my first."

He looks down at her. "I...once I start, I can't stop," he says lowly. "'M gonna hurt ya." She shakes her head.

"You could never hurt me."

"I ain't gonna, I'll try to be gentle," Daryl said comfortingly. After a moment, he began to gently thrust into her. Beth moaned and rocked her hips, as Daryl made love to the woman who had stolen his heart.

Beth dug her nails into his strong shoulders as he made love to her, and moaned softly as she rocked against him, her body loving the feeling of Daryl.

Daryl reached a special spot inside Beth, that made her cry out softly.

"Right there, Daryl," Beth moaned.

"Like that, baby girl?" He rasps into her ear. Her nails digging into his back were a clear sign that everything pointed to a yes. "Gonna touch ya all damn day, we got time."

Beth closes her eyes, needing to just bask in the moment. This was actually happening. She was actually having sex with Daryl.

This most certainly was not a dream.

"God, fuckkk," Beth manages. Shit, it had been painful for like a moment, and then when he had moved, and hit that spot, everything was just beautiful. Her whole entire mind set was beautiful.

He was just...perfect.

Daryl looks down at Beth, seeing the pleasure and desire in her eyes, but also the passion and tenderness he had discovered about the young woman. She looked so angelic, something not meant to touch his dirty and calloused hands.

But she was there, and she was smiling and moaning his name, and he would just have to face the consequences later on, because he was too much in a high to care.

"Harder please," Beth gasped as she gripped him tighter and pulled him into her. "Faster."

"I can do that, darlin'," he said as he leaned down to suck on her neck. She whined his name, which turned Daryl on even more, hearing the need in her voice for him, as he began to pick up his pace.

She tightened her legs around him, into an almost vice like grip. "Daryl, you feel so good."

Beth could feel his body sliding over hers, his lips making her skin tingle and his long hard cock stroke her aching walls until she was sure she'd pass out from pure pleasure. They were one in every way, their bodies riding in unison. Daryl pulled Beth in his arms, holding her tight as he thrusts into her hard, his body seeking release.

His breath hitched as she clenched around him, almost tipping him over the edge, but he desperately tried to hold back until she reached her peak.

Her moans were getting louder as she got closer and closer, and he kissed her hard, to silence the sounds.

"Come on, Beth, come on," he groaned against her lips, as his hands dug into her hips.

He slipped his hand down to rub her clit and she felt her breath catch as her body shattered around him, and waves of pleasure crashed over the top of her. She cried out his name, and Daryl wanted to muffle her mouth with his hand, but at the same time, he wanted to hear her scream his name, he was making her feel good. HE did that. He held her body tightly, as she trembled, aftershocks shooting through her, her walls continuing to contract around him.

He thrust into her a few more times, before he growled her name softly into her neck and came inside her, his body jerking and shaking. He lost control, his cock twitching inside her. He wrapped his arms around her back and held onto her.

They both looked at each other for a minute before Beth very gently kissed him tenderly, stroking his face and scarred back. He tensed but she soothed him.

After a moment, she chuckles and looks at him softly. "That was amazing."

He smiles a bit and let out a long breath, needing the moment to gain back any energy he had in him. She had tired him out.

"Don't think I feel so sick now," he mumbles. She giggles and lays her head on his chest, resting softly.

Daryl kept an arm wrapped around her, thinking about what they had just done. And as he thought, it grew bigger and bigger. He had just taken Beth's virginity. Worst of it all, they didn't use any sort of protection.

"Fuck," he mutters, angry at himself for being so careless. She looks up at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He sighs.

"We...we didn't use anythin'." She looked perplexed before realizing what he was saying, and then nodding her head.

"I found some birth control pills in one room. I think it'll work."

"That's good, I'm sorry," Daryl said quietly. He stroked her hair tenderly, and she smiled at him. They both started falling asleep before Beth picked up Judith from her crib and rocked her gently. She fed her and the animals quickly before getting back into bed with Daryl.

He held her close, and watched as she fell asleep.

"I love ya," Daryl whispered quietly, and nuzzled her neck as he started falling asleep then as well.

* * *

><p>Beth woke up during the middle of the night to see Daryl was fast asleep. She put on one of his shirts and her panties before she checked on the animals.<p>

They were all sleeping peacefully.

She smiled and went back to bed, seeing Daryl was passed out. She rested her head on his chest, as she studied the strong muscles on his chest.

She had seen him act the way he has, seeing how conscious he was about himself. He shouldn't be. Just because he had scars, it didn't mean he was ugly.

In fact, he was the total opposite. Daryl was the most good looking man she had ever seen in her life.

The way he walked and the way he talked always lured her towards him. His looks and his muscles were juicy, and amazing to look at.

Was she really in bed with him? When she was at the farm, she never would have guessed this would happen.

She curled into him and felt him murmur her name as he slowly woke up. He looked at her with those dark piercing blue eyes of his, causing her to shiver slightly.

"Hey, what are ya doin' up?" Daryl asked sleepily as he ran his thumb along her soft right cheek. Beth smiled shyly.

"I wanted to check on the horses."

He chuckles. "Typical farmer girl."

She rolls her eyes and looks up at him, her soft smile waking him up. Biting her lip, she asks the question that had been burning in the back of her head. "Do...do you regret doing that with me?"

He was silent for a second before sighing. "No, I don't. But I'm just worried about ya...about the others. If any of 'em are alive...what they're gonna say."

"I'm not a child anymore, Daryl. You're a good man and I'm not letting anyone from our group or anyone else judge us," Beth said firmly. Daryl smiled at her then.

He nuzzled her neck tenderly and kissed her on the lips gently, causing Beth to sigh in pleasure. She kissed him back, and felt him pull off her shirt.

He groaned at the sight of her only in a pair of white panties, as he gently grazed her through them, causing her to shudder.

"Daryl," she breathes, resting her forehead against his. He smirks a bit.

"Just ready for me already, aint ya?" He murmurs into her ear. "Damn just woke up, already want me goin'?"

She bites her lip and looks down at herself. "I can't help it," she chuckles.

He lays her down on the bed, towering over her in all his glory. She had been the one to put on clothes. Him? Nah, he was still bare as a buck, his already hardened cock glistening with pre-cum.

"You're ready for me too," she mumbles to him. "Don't judge me." He snorts and kisses her again, before pulling back.

"Want me to fuck ya, Bethy?" He asks her, pulling at her panties, teasing her.

Beth's response was a startled gasp, when he pulled down her panties and began sliding his fingers in and out of her hot, wet cunt. She dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh that's so good, please Daryl, more!" Beth moaned heavily, as she rocked against his fingers heavily.

Daryl growled roughly.

"Ride my fingers, Beth," he growled huskily. Beth moaned at the thought then.

She moved her hips in a slow motion that could only get faster with his fast pace, wanting to moan so loudly, but she knew if she did she'd wake Judith.

It would only end badly with that.

"Daryl," she pants, needing to get a release soon. "I...I can't take that much more."

"Ya cum when I tell ya too," he commands at her, his voice rough and dripping with desire. Who was she to turn him down? She nods numbly, watching him move his fingers a bit.

She was confused as to what he was doing until his head leaned down in between her legs, and started to lick at her core.

"Of fu-uck!" she stutters, her heard hitting the back of her headboard, but pain was mute at this point in her body. He was licking her pussy and sucking her clit real damn good.

And fuck she loved it.

"Taste so good, sunshine," he whispers in that gruff tone, right up against her skin. "Wanna taste ya all day."

* * *

><p><strong>Some smut for you guys :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: This is an AU, of mid-season 4. The attack is planned; Phillip has an accomplice that the Prison group all know well, madness, love, revenge and survival. Everything in this world is a fight but will they get to fight for much longer? Daryl/Beth. Co-written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for language, sexual scenes and Dixon language. Carol bashing.

Strange Love

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Beth cried out at the sensation of Daryl tasting her. She rocked against his mouth heavily, pleasure seeping through her, before she moaned and came.<p>

Daryl nuzzled her stomach tenderly, feeling her breath heavily. Suddenly, she rolled on top of him, and slowly slid onto his rock hard cock, wanting to feel him inside her. She rocked against him.

He closed his eyes briefly.

"Fuck, Beth," he whispers, his hands digging into her hips. She chuckles, leaning down and kissing him. "Ya know how to do...this?"

She smirks at him. "I know how to do a lot of things, Mr. Dixon. I once had a computer for research." She kisses up his neck as she starts to move her hips up and down, making his hands grip onto the bedsheets, tight.

"Fuck," he growls, starting to thrust up into her. She moans softly, he hands resting on his strong and muscular chest.

"Daryl," she breathes. "God, you feel so fucking good." He never thought hearing a woman curse would turn him on, but God damn it did when Beth did it.

Daryl groaned and grabbed Beth by the hips as she rode him hard, and was literally bouncing on his rock hard cock. She moaned when he cupped her breasts in his rough hands.

Dear lord, she loved this man.

"Daryl, more!"

He thrusts himself harder, as much as he could raise his hips, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moans as he bites around it, licking at the small nub, before biting it itself.

She felt like she was on cloud nine, in some other dimension where it was just them. And right now, it really was. Just them and Judith.

"Fuck," she whispers as his cock hit that spot again. "Daryl, 'm gonna...cum…"

"Then cum, baby girl," he growls huskily against her skin, kissing up her neck. "Cum for me, sweetheart. Wanna hear ya scream."

"Daryl, oh god!" Beth screamed in pleasure as she came all over his rock hard cock. Daryl gripped her hips tightly as he came then with a low growl, his hot seed spilling into her warm womb.

Beth collapsed on top of him as he cradled her to him, and nuzzled her neck tenderly.

He loved her.

* * *

><p>Maggie was angry, bitter. She glowered at Glenn and then at Tara as they walked up to the house where Beth and Daryl were.<p>

They had seen them go into this house a few days prior, and waited a bit to see if they were staying there.

Apparently, they were.

Glenn and Tara were walking close to each other, and Maggie was by herself. She couldn't believe this shit. At least Beth was in that house.

At least she would have her.

She didn't know how she and Daryl had gotten into this situation together, but as long as he wasn't screwing her over then Maggie was fine with it.

Somehow, they had escaped the multitude of walkers that had been trying to kill them at the prison, and Glenn and her had gotten out. But then they met Tara, and while Maggie was weary of her, Glenn had already taken a liking.

Maybe too much.

Sighing, they finally reached the house and saw Beth come out. She spotted Maggie, when someone shot Maggie right in the head, and she collapsed onto the ground.

"Maggie!"

* * *

><p>Beth screamed in horror as she saw Tara shoot Maggie in the head, her older sister collapsing onto the ground.<p>

"Maggie!"

Beth's cry of pain alerted Daryl, and he came bounding down the stairs to see that Beth was hunched over her sister's body. He saw Glenn there as well, and then a girl next to him, with a gun.

"What the fuck happened?" He yells at them.

Beth looked down at her sister, obviously going to die. How was she alive one second and gone the next? How does that even happen?

"Maggie," she cries, looking down at her older sister. "Fuck, no..."

Daryl looks at Maggie's body before turning to the woman. "What the hell is yer name? Are ya the one that killed Maggie?" He snarls at her.

They both smirk at him and leave as Daryl stared. After a moment, he fired at them, shooting them both, surprising them. He looked at Beth, who cradled her dead sister in her arms.

Maggie was gone.

She kissed her sister's forehead tenderly and stabbed her in the back of the head, sobbing, before turning towards her sister's killers, enraged.

She shot the woman in the leg, screaming in anger. She turned on Glenn who cowered slightly.

Daryl restrained him.

"Daryl, man come on," he asks, but Daryl's grip was firm, and he wasn't moving a single fucking inch.

Beth walks over to him and reloads her gun, aiming it right below his chin. He stilled.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't fucking kill you right now." He was silent, trying to get away. "Answer me!" She yells at him.

"I didn't mean-"

"Yes you did! You were Maggie's husband! How could you do this to someone you loved?" She snarls at him.

"I fell out of love with Maggie. I just couldn't take her moaning and crying anymore," Glenn said angrily. Beth stared at him for a while before pulling the trigger.

Glenn collapsed to the ground, as he was shot in the chest, and Beth then shot him in the head. After that was done, she crouched down and cradled Maggie.

Her sister had tried to find her.

"I'm so sorry Maggie...so sorry."

Daryl looked at the dead bodies in shock, thinking back to the day they lost the prison. He could have sworn he saw them getting eaten, but he guessed he saw wrong.

And now they were gone in the blink of an eye.

"Shit," he whispers, coming down next to Beth. "I'm so sorry, Bethy." She looks down at the ground and then curls into him, crying into his chest.

If she needed a shoulder to cry on, she needed it now.

Daryl rocked her gently as Beth sobbed heavily and guided her inside. The walkers devoured Glenn and Tara's bodies hungrily, as they took Maggie to be buried before she could get bitten.

* * *

><p>The funeral for Maggie was quiet but beautiful. They had washed and dressed her before wrapping her up in a beautiful light blue sheet, and had buried her near the wildflowers.<p>

Maggie had been loved.

Beth had Judy in her arms, who had passed out and was sleeping contently. Daryl was beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist to keep her supported.

"I can't believe she's gone," she whispers painfully. "My fucking sister...Jesus..."

Daryl sighs as they walk back to the house, seeing the sun starting to set.

"Reminds me of when I lost my brother," he says quietly. It was a total different situation. Maggie had been a loving sister and Merle had been, well, Merle, but it was still the same thing. Losing a sibling was losing a part of you, and Beth was feeling it.

She looks up at him. "How did you get through it?"

"I had all of ya to help me through it. It hurts but ya just learn to deal with it?" Daryl said quietly, Beth nodded sadly as she leaned into him, before they saw the dogs come over.

"What should we call them?" Beth asked softly.

Daryl smiled then, glad that she was distracted. He decided on what names to give them.

"How about strong names?"

She smiles and nods her head. "One can be Hunter," she states, looking at a dog. He looked more like a wolf than a dog, maybe a crossbreed.

She looks at another and giggles.

"And that can be Archer," she chuckles, pointing at a German shepherd. Daryl rolls his eyes.

"Ya just explainin' me in dog form?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"You're tough. Why not?"

He snorts and looks at the last one, seeing it sit down at his feet. It looked like a golden retriever but it had black hair, like it was a mix.

He pets the side of the dogs head. "Call ya Midnight," he says quietly.

Midnight barked softly, and cuddled him as Beth smiled at the two female ones, who were both cuddled up to Judith, fast asleep. Beth began cooking dinner for the three of them, cooking the deer that Daryl had caught.

Venison steak with black pepper and red wine for them, with orange juice for Judith. Daryl changed her diaper while Beth cooked dinner for all of them.

Daryl helped her cook while Judith sat happily in her chair, having just woke up.

When he was done with her, he comes back over to Beth and wraps her arms around her from behind, surprising her.

She looks up, seeing his quiet look.

"Are ya okay?" he asks quietly.

She sighs and looks down at the food, before answering. "Honestly? No, my sister is gone and the reason is because of her husband and his 'friend.' But I have to be okay."

She rests a hand over his.

"I gotta be okay for you and for Judith, that's why I'm still surviving now, and I'm thankful for it."

Daryl nodded and held her tightly as they both ate dinner, and tried to understand what had happened.

* * *

><p>The next morning Beth woke up to see it was early. She went to check on Judith when someone grabbed her by the mouth. She kicked the person in the shins, as Daryl was dragged out of the room.<p>

"Let me go!" She yells. "Daryl!"

He tries to yell out, but he was knocked unconscious by the person behind him. She cries and cries, struggling, trying to break free.

"Don't hurt him or the baby, please," she pleads, thinking the worst has come. "Just hurt me. Don't hurt them."

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, Beth," a familiar voice said coldly. She looked up to see it was none other than Carol, before being knocked out and dragged away, along with Judith.

They didn't hurt the animals at least, but they took their prisoners to the barn, and tied them up.

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up, feeling like hell. He saw Beth tied up and gagged, with Judith snuffling on the bed.<p>

"Beth!" Daryl called out urgently.

He sees her twitch, trying to turn towards his voice, and then saw her head come towards his direction, her beautiful blue eyes opening. She looked so broken.

"Jesus," he whispers before trying to go over there. Only his fucking feet were tied. As well as his hands.

He curses angrily and looks around the barn, before finding a piece of old wood sticking out from the side. He scoots his ass towards it, and rubs the binding against the sharp piece, feeling it cut through it quickly.

Once they were off, he thanked whatever God there was up there and looked at Beth. "'M comin', Beth," he says quietly, untying his feet.

Once they were gone, he stumbled over to where Beth was, falling at the edge of the bed. He undid her gag, and she instantly coughed violently. He rubbed her back as she let it all out, and then looked over at him.

"Daryl...they...it was Carol and some man...they dragged us." Instantly she holds Judith close to her, looking down at the bed. "They..."

"It's okay," he says quietly, rubbing her back. He couldn't believe Carol would do all of this. All to hurt them, to avenge herself. God...damn it.

He thought...he thought she was his friend.

"'M gonna get ya and Judith outta here, okay?" he tells her quietly. "'M gonna."

She sniffles, shaking her head. "They're gonna hurt us," she cries.

Suddenly, the door opens, and Daryl pulls Beth behind him.

"I don't care what the fuck ya do to me. Just don't hurt her and the girl," Daryl asks them calmly. "They don't deserve anythin'...whoever the fuck ya are."

"That won't be happening, Daryl," a familiar voice said coldly. He realized with horror that it was Carol, looking at him with cold icy blue eyes.

"Why are ya doin' this, Carol?" Daryl asked quietly. Carol said nothing for a minute before shaking her head at him, and then glanced around.

"Because you betrayed me. You all abandoned me and decided to follow Rick! Even though he got my Sophia killed!" Carol screamed enraged as she glared at them.

Daryl shakes his head. "That wasn't Rick's fault, Carol! Shit happens; we just gotta get through it," he growls. "Please, ya don't wanna do this."

She takes out her gun, causing him to freeze. "Try me."

Jesus, she really was going to kill him.

"Ya changed," he says to her quietly, the only sounds being their heavy breathing. "And it ain't in a good way."

"Who the hell are you to know?" she yells at him. "I've been watching you from a far. You're off here fucking some nineteen year old girl! What kind of man are you?" she snaps at him.

"I love her Carol! I love Beth and I love ya like a sister!" Daryl yelled back angrily. Beth watched as she held Judith tightly in her arms, when Carol glanced at Lizzie.

"Lizzie, you know what to!" Carol instructed firmly. Lizzie nodded as she ran off, and Beth clutched Judith, who began to cry softly.

The kid came back with walkers following behind her. The floor started getting wet. The barn, which where they were trapped inside, was getting flooded.

She let the walkers slosh into the water, and their way towards them. Daryl kicked at them away.

"You asked for this," Carol growls before closing the door, locking it. He heard her talking to someone, but he was too focused trying to get Beth out of there.

He didn't care if he died. But if Beth and Judith did, it would only end him as well.

"Beth," he says quickly. "I want ya to climb up onto the loft and open that window up there."

"But-"

"Beth, just do it," he hisses at her.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" She says angrily to him. "We're in this together!"

Daryl sighed but nodded and quickly pushed Beth up to the loft. They jumped out of the window as the doors were burst open; and they saw Carol and the others charge at them.

Beth places Judith underneath a tree, in hiding, so they wouldn't find her. She just wanted Judith to be okay.

He fired at them, using his crossbow, while Beth used her pistol. When they landed on the grass outside, they ran deep to woods, nearing the end, fighting to save their home.

The others found them, and they had no choice but to fight, when Carol suddenly tackled Daryl over the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Beth froze in horror.<p>

"Daryl!" she yells before someone tackles her as well. "Get off me!" She nudges them in the side and then bangs them on the side of their head, letting the person fall to the ground.

The others would be there, and Judith was still at the house.

"Daryl, please," she whispers, crawling to the edge. Jesus, where was he?

She didn't see him anywhere.

"Daryl!" she screams, hoping to get some sort of reply.

"Beth?" A voice said weakly. She saw Daryl trapped under a tree while Carol was dead, her face cut and bruised, along with the fact that she was crushed under rubble.

She cradled Daryl and pulled him out, trying to carry him back to the house, the animals were unharmed, but Judith was crying softly, and the men who had been with Carol, was dead.

When they got to the house, Daryl nearly collapsed onto the ground, but Beth kept a good grip on him.

"Don't pass out, Daryl," she says softly. "Stay with me, c'mon."

Daryl only grunted in response, needing to get inside. Beth kept a firm hold on his arms, getting him up the steps. As soon as she rests him on the couch, she heads outside and grabs Judith from the tree.

Heading back inside, she slams the door and locks it, before heading back over to Daryl.

"Jesus," she whispers softly. He was battered.

* * *

><p><em>Nearly at the end now :)<em>


End file.
